<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Night, Chris" [Bang Chan x reader] by MDdaisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504856">"Night, Chris" [Bang Chan x reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDdaisy/pseuds/MDdaisy'>MDdaisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris - Freeform, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, One-Shot, Stay kids - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, kpop, reader - Freeform, stays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDdaisy/pseuds/MDdaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short (and I mean REALLY short) wholesome Chan x reader one-shot :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader, Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Night, Chris" [Bang Chan x reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rubbing your eyes, you dragged yourself down the hall and into the kitchen, before grabbing a cup of water and gulping it down, letting out a loud exhale once you were done.</p><p>'What time is it again..?' you thought. Eyes not adjusted to the light yet, you squinted your eyes at the small clock that was placed on the shelf.</p><p>"4:36" it read. Yawning, you stretched your arms, hearing a few satisfying cracks before slumping back again.</p><p>"I should probably go back to bed.." you mumbled, shuffling your way out of the kitchen. As you made your journey back to your room, you noticed the light illuminating from Chan's room.</p><p>Lifting an eyebrow, you peeked your head through the door, just to see said boy-- Chan, sleeping on his desk, his head rested on the table as his hand laid on his black-colored mouse (🖱️), his laptop was open in front of him too.</p><p>'he was working all night, wasn't he?' you let out a pitiful sigh. You picked up a thin pillow from his bed, lifted his head up gently, and slowly slid the pillow under his head. You then proceeded to pull the covers off Chan's bed, and lightly plopped them over his slumped form.</p><p>You slowly closed the device in front of him, making sure to not create any noise.</p><p>"Night, Chris" you whispered, before closing the lights and shutting the door behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>